Harvest Moon- Shooting Stars
by Crimrose4all
Summary: Seren Catori thought she was a normal high school graduate bent on going to college. But then she's suddenly forced into a vortex that plops her in a completely different world, one with sprites, a goddess, and a need for change before their land dies. Seren is proclaimed "the chosen one". But she was never anything special... or at least she thought she wasn't...


_**Hello everyone! Crimrose has returned with a vengeance! Nah, just kidding. Anyhow, this idea just popped into my head while watching some HM videos, and it may take a while to update and whatnot, since I have other projects and school going on right now.**_

_**A quick warning! I feel the need to establish that this is actually more of a crossover of all the HM girl games. The storyline is generally original with some common aspects with a few of the games, and there are multiple characters from most of them :3 Suffice to say, this fanfic could turn out interesting!**_

_**R&R, please and thank you! Tell me what you think so far!**_

PROLOGUE- STARRY NIGHT

She was afraid for her.

The tiny, trembling bundle in her arms was trying to sleep soundly, but it was difficult to from the many shining lights falling from the sky, illuminating the forest scenery in a phosphorescent fashion. She glimmering spring in front of her reflected the sky of stars shooting across the ultramarine night sky, lost wishes falling from the heavens.

She cooed to her new baby girl, softly murmuring words of comfort and hope. The little girl slowly began to nod off, her mother's shadow covering her poor little eyes from the bright lights. Soon her breath slowed and became moderate, allowing some of the tension to release from her mother's shoulders.

She heaved a sigh. Her companion was taking an awfully long time getting here. Not that she could blame her. They were, after all, potentially breaking the celestial laws. She glanced down at the dozing infant in her arms with unabashed affection. She didn't care if she was breaking all of the rules that had been pounded into her brain to this point; her feelings for her new family were far too strong for that. Nothing could break the bond she had created between them, even if others viewed it as a mistake.

_If I could do everything over again, I'd do the exact same thing, _the woman kept thinking to herself, knowing there was an irrevocable truth and honesty in those words. She would never take this small life away. She would do whatever she could to protect it.

After what seemed like an eternity of fruitless and anxious waiting, the spring in front of her began to glow in cosmic colours; light blues, greens, violets, and even some yellows. The water began lapping against the edges of the small pond as a figure that resembled a blooming flower sprouted from the middle.

Only it wasn't a flower. It was her long-awaited companion.

They had been close for as long as she could remember; they had been convinced that the strings of friendship were at play between them from the way they instantly connected when they met. They would do anything for each other, even at the stake of their lives.

Which was exactly why the woman was visiting her tonight.

After her little water show, Sephia gazed down at the warm little bundle in woman's arms in an unusual quiet scrutiny. Then her aqua gaze travelled up, to the mother herself. "This is her?" She asked, her voice the sound of the angels singing songs of joy.

The woman nodded. "Yes. This is my daughter."

As Sephia approached the shore, there was the glide about her movements that came with what they were, with their territory. It was almost as if they were floating everywhere, even if it was unintended. Her bare feet touched the damp grass before her, and she peeked into the little bundle of blankets to regard the woman's new daughter with a sort of disconnected affection.

When she rocked back on her bare heels, she sighed. "I never thought a day like this would come. You, of all people, falling in love with a mortal and bearing him a child."

The woman lifted her small, frail shoulders in the most elegant of shrugs. "That's exactly how I viewed it. But, after meeting him, I've learned that falling in love isn't something you can help; it happens, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." She scrubbed a pale hand down her soft face in frustration. "I still have trouble eating and sleeping when thinking about him, despite being married for a year now."

Sephia grinned wickedly at her. "I'm just glad I don't have to settle down… yet, anyway." Her gaze turned serious and foreboding as her jewel-like eyes regarded her best friend standing before her with quite the problem on her hands. "What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know," the woman admitted, close to tears now. By bringing her child into this world, she had thrown so much responsibility and pain upon her little shoulders. Even so, she didn't regret her decision. "I want to keep her safe for as long as I can. I don't want her to be ostracized because she isn't like everyone else."

Her companion nodded. "That's understandable. No one would be able to understand her. She may very well grow up all alone in the world."

The woman's gaze fell as tears streamed down her face. "I'm… well aware of that. I had prepared myself for this from the moment I learned that I was pregnant." She clutched her precious baby tighter to her chest, trying not to sob. "But it's still so hard. I already love her so much. I can't bear to let her go."

After a long moment of silence, Sephia nodded again. "I know. You've always had a soft spot for mortals. I should've known something like this was to happen."

The woman nodded in return. "Yes, I know, and the last thing I wanted to do was get you involved." She tried to meet Sephia's gaze head-on, but her lips trembled and eyes flooded. "However, there's only so much I can do to protect her. So please… if I'm not around anymore, I beg of you to take care of my baby, to try and make sure that she finds her way in this world."

Sephia bit her lip, assessing the situation before her. What could she do? If she were to protect this tiny little girl, she would be more of a fugitive than anything. She would no longer be accepted by her peers, and would be cast away to the mortal world. But… seeing her long-time best friend standing before her, begging and pleading for help, there was no way she could turn her away.

"I swear," she told her, putting a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder. "Should you ever no longer be with us, I promise to take care of this child when the time comes."

The woman nearly sagged to the ground with relief. But she kept herself composed. "Thank you so much," she whimpered. "I know I can never, ever repay you for this. I would give you my life, but… I fear its end is already near."

Sephia tried her hardest not to tear up at the mention of her friend's inevitable fate. "I wish I could do more. I wish I could keep you safe, too."

The woman shook her head, a sad smile in place. "No. Protecting my girl is far more than enough."

"What of her father?"

"They won't come after him. He… he doesn't know."

Sephia's turquoise brows skyrocketed.

"I felt it was inconsequential! Besides, it's not the kind of thing you just bring up while making love."

"Okay, way too much detail there," Sephia scoffed, holding up a hand to tell her friend that it was enough. Despite the looming situation, she giggled. Before they knew it, they were both laughing away as if they hadn't a care in the world, until the baby began struggling in her mother's arms and they quieted down.

"I must go now," she said, looking more devastated than ever. "Her father will wake soon."

Sephia nodded despondently. "It's been an honour to be your friend," she told her, wrapping her arms both around the infant and her mother.

The solemn vow that they made under the weeping heavens that day remained, an inevitable time that was to come.


End file.
